Ballista
|Value = $20 |Level = 12 |Weapon Number = 41 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 273 per charge |Range = 1,100m |Reload = 1-6 seconds |Capacity = 10 charges |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Charge |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Ballista is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) medium energy weapon. Strategy This long-range plasma weapon is the medium equivalent of the light Arbalest and heavy Trebuchet, sharing the same range, damage type, and charging mechanic. It does, however, almost fire at 4x the rate of the Trebuchet. Even though it fires more often, each fully charged shot deals less damage than the Trebuchet. Also, like its equivalents, it glows, serving as a deterrent to enemies. The Ballista is able to bypass Ancile shields, allowing it to be a threat to enemies such as the Carnage, Haechi, and the Fujin, from a safe distance. Using this weapon on large open maps such as Springfield, Canyon or Yamantau is recommended, as this weapon performs poorly in close combat situations. This weapon works perfectly with Arbalests, but struggles to work optimally with the Trebuchet, due to the much slower charging speed of the Trebuchet. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 270 |level-02-damage = 300 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-03-damage = 340 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 370 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-05-damage = 410 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 440 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 490 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 540 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 590 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 650 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 710 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 780 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 10 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 780 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 795 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 810 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 825 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 840 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 855 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 870 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 885 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 900 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 915 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 930 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 945 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 10 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *A ballista was a missile weapon used in ancient warfare. It was able to launch large projectiles at distant targets. *This medium weapon has the most range of its hardpoint type, with a range of 1,100 meters. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation